


The Writing's On The Wall

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - No Voltron (kinda), Based on a Sam Smith Song, But Most People Die, Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Plot Twists, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Song fic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: "We could leave, Lan. We could get away from the prejudice of California. I know it's a long shot, but think about it?" Keith toed the ground with his Vans, looking everywhere but at Lance."Let's do it." Lance finally spoke. Wrapping his arms around the Red Paladin pulling his small body to his larger one. "Let's run away. Leave Cali, you and me."___________"Please! Keith! Please, stay with me!" At this point Lance didn't care about his designer suit getting ruined, or his leather shoes being scuffed by the concrete, things he would usually be fretting over. No, the only thing he cared about was Keith, and only Keith."You're next, Blue Paladin." The shot rang between the two buildings, loud and alarming the passers by.Tell me is this where I give it all up?For you I have to risk it allCause the Writing's on the wall.A Klance AU.





	1. I've Spent A Lifetime Running

In all fairness, Jasper and Juliette probably should not have had a child, but no one had ever been able to deny the beautiful Juliette anything. So when the psychopathic woman begged her husband to "screw her brains out in every room in their estate twice until she was pregnant" the man simply couldn't refuse. So a good screwing on the kitchen table and nine months later the couple was blessed with a child. 

Keith. 9 lbs 7 oz, a beautiful, bouncing, baby boy. 

There's something that you should probably know about the "proud" parents. Jasper was a chronic liar, and had made his fortune by robbing people greater than him. Juliette  was a psychopath. Murdered people for fun, got off to the torture of men. Together they were the most wanted couple in all of America. 

Ok, back to our regularly scheduled program, Keith had a lonely childhood, the servants wouldn't talk to him, his dad abused him and his mother was never home, when she was, her and Jasper were on the verge of starting WorldWarIII. Keith spent most of his time in his bedroom, which was located on the top floor. 

He read a lot, crime novels mostly. One night a ten-year-old Keith, who had just finished a rather gruesome novella, sat listening to his parents scream across the room directly below his. This had been going on for three days now. It was two am and the little boy couldn't sleep, carefully he walked to his parents room, hoping that his mother would protect him if need be. 

The scene that stood before him was enough to give an adult weak knees. His father lay bloody and sobbing on the bed, gasping out his last breaths. His mother stood above him, knife dripping a deep red, iron smelling liquid, the consistency of syrup. She stabbed the knife in five more times, each more violent then the last. As her eyes fell upon her small son an evil grin worked its way onto her face "Never cheat on your wife, Keith." Her voice still as sweet as when she sang Him to sleep as a baby. With that she shoved the knife into own chest and sank into a heap of blood and limbs on the floor.

_____________

The next morning the cops arrived at the house early, upon arrival to work that morning a maid found the child still sitting in the door way of his now dead parents room, staring at his once beautiful lively mother. She screamed a blood curtailing shriek and ran for the phone. 

After the poor child was questioned as to what happened, he was sent to an orphanage. It was a cold, dark place. Not many people where there and those who were only whispered as Keith passed by. The older boys told the younger ones what his parents had done, they beat him up at night, he often cried himself to sleep.

Finally, after a very long year in that terrible place, Keith was adopted by a young man named Shiro. He had always wanted a child but really hadn't found the right one or person to have one with, then Keith came along and he knew right there. Keith over joyed that he had somebody that cared about him, despite the horrid reputation his parents left for the poor boy. 

_________

"Mom! Logan wont go to bed! I can't sleep and I've got school tomorrow!" A ten year old Lance McClain  called, standing over his baby brothers training bed, glaring at the young child in the darkened room. 

At the sight of his big brother, Logan stopped his shouting and started giggling. Lance was never good at denying Logan anything, let alone staying mad the boy. So when Logan looked up at Lance, puppy dog eyes on and thumb in his mouth, mumbling "Can I sweep wid you?" In his toddler voice, the eldest McClain couldn't refuse "Only if you keep quite and go to sleep." He said sternly. "I've got my first day of forth grade tomorrow and can't be up all night, understand, Logan?" 

"Yes!" He nodded his head vigorously and jumped at his brother. 

___________

"Look it's the emo boy!" Some kids pointed to Keith during lunch. Keith, who was new and completely alone looked at his shoes and avoided eye contact and speaking.   A boy with dark hair came and pushed Keith down shouting "Watch out! If you're not careful he'll kill you!" 

Tears fell silently down his face as he sat on his rear. Lance had seen what was going on, slightly relived that Zarkon  had pushed this kid instead of Lance like he had all last year. His instincts told him to run but he never listened to himself. Instead he picked up the crying boy "Don't mind him, Xarkon is a big meanie head. I'm Lance McClain." Once the boy was stable once more he extended his had which the new student shook. 

"Keith" 

And that was where it all began. The beautifully, heartbreaking tale of Friendship and love. A bond nobody can break. My dear readers this is a beautiful tale, but if you hate tragedies then turn back now, because this only ends in tears. Don't say I didn't warn you.


	2. But With You I'm Feeling Something

Nobody can ever really prepare one for the rude awakening that is growling up and becoming a teenager. Things start to change when you reach the age 13, nobody really knows why that's just how it is. 

At age thirteen you start growing, your mind starts changing, you start having some strange feelings and urges. You then consult an older sibling or parent to question what's going on. Fourteen you start looking at the opposite sex, you start wanting to touch them, you're curious about them and how they've changed. Fifteen comes and by now you've fully developed, maybe not mentally but physically you're pretty much done, you then start to be sexually attracted to people men or women or maybe even both. Sixteen is the magical age when you finally get to explore, yes some start early but most don't. You get a boyfriend or girlfriend and you explore each other. You learn what you like, what you don't like. 

For Keith, realising that he was gay was as easy as his classes, it was just something he knew. Of course he pined for Lance but he was never good at expressing emotions. That and Lance was a major player, and while it might work out in crappy movies, trying to domesticate the player never worked.  

Lance however found himself in question of his feelingd at age 16 when he had a very wet dream about a certain best friend of his, yes it was Lance and yes he had many of them.

Keith eventually found a guy that he thought would make him forget about his feelings for his best mate, his name was Steven. Keith would never call what he felt for Steven love, it was more of admiration at best. 

One night Steven and Keith where being intimate, something they did regularly at this point in their relationship. Once finished Steven whispered, with his arms wrapped around the other man, "I love you." 

"I love you too."  Keith whispered back, imagining that it was Lance he was saying it to, that he had worked up the courage to say those three words to Lance. 

And if was in that moment that Keith knew Lance held his heart and would never give it back. 

___________

All throughout school Lance was with Steven, and Lance had to admit he was jealous. The thought of Steven getting to spend all his time with Keith, getting to kiss him, make love to him, tell him he loved him. Lance should be doing all those things. It was his place next to Keith. It had always been them two against the world, but Keith had so easily replaced him and it hurt him. 

Lance went through multiple 'relationships', usually just sex once or twice in then on to the next, he was following in his fathers footsteps. This was a desperate attempt to make Keith think he was fine by the fact that they no longer did everything together, like they had done forever before he met Steven. 

The thing neither knew was that the other was always longing for him, wanting to kiss him and hold him and tell him he loved him, but neither had the courage. 

So many a night they would stay up all night, thinking, wanting, occasionally crying. Always wishing the other was there to ease the worry on their mind. 

Steven finally broke up with Keith, claiming that he obviously didn't love him any longer and was hurting because he needed another, a best friend perhaps. That was what Steven had said and he had no idea how close to the truth he was. They broke up two days before graduation. 

Keith was going to some fancy school to become a pilot, on a full scholarship. Greg was going to some lesser known college, to study space and space flight. On graduation day they spent every moment with each other, soaking up what they had missed over the past two years. 

Then it was off to university. Each far from their home town in opposite directions, far from their families. Far from each other. The distance was killing Lance and it had only been two weeks, his beloved Keith was now across the country, not across the street. 

He called him. Lance called Keith, wanting, scratch that, needing to hear his voice. 

"Hello?" He answered after the second ring. "Keith! It's Lance. I've just missed you, a lot." He sounded like a sappy recording, but he couldn't help it, he was talking to Keith. "Hey Lan. God I've missed you too. How's college going?" 

"It's fine. Look I need to tell you something, I probably should have told you before we left for separate colleges, but Keith I love you. I'm in love with you." 

Lance waited for Keith to say something, anything at all. After about a minute of silence Lance realised the mistake he'd made "Keith. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I'll let you go now. Goodnight and goodbye Keith." 

As Keith hung up the phone, tears ran down his face. Keith whispered into a now dead line "I love you too." 

Lyrics of the Chapter   
"Little do you know I need a little more time.   
Little do you know I love you 'till the sun dies.   
Oh wait, just wait, I'll love like you've never felt the pain." 

~ Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hi Hi Hi. So next chapter is up. Obviously. Anyway. Steven is an Original Character. Honestly I don't like Keith or Lance with anyone else in the show  so I had to improvise and create my own. He's not really going to be mentioned again, but if you wanna know what he looks like he is tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, he's "emo" basically that's the main points so you can fill in the rest.. Anyway so yea. Hope yall enjoyed and I'll see ya next update. 
> 
> MK out.


	3. Then There's No More Use In Running

Keith paced his dorm room as he awaited the announcement of who made the final three pilots. He had fought his way into the top twn, then the top five, but the final three were going to he harder. 

While pacing back and forth, bitting what was left of his nails, Keith ran into the bathroom door and promptly landed on his back side. "God damn." He mumbled under his breath and heaved himself off the floor. 

"Have a nice trip." Keith's eyes flew up to where he voice was coming from and a smile grew upon his face. "I'll see ya next fall."

Keith ran to the open arms waiting him for him. Letting himself be trapped in the warm embrace of his best friend. "I've missed you so much, Lance." Keith mumbled into Lance's shoulder, breathing in the over powering smell of Axe and faintly cheep cigarettes that was simply Lance. A smell he almost had forgotten since they had been apart. 

"You never let me answer." Keith pulled away, but didn't step out of Lance's embrace. Looking down at him, Lance raised an eyebrow slightly, "What?" He asked simply. 

"You never gave me a chance to answer you. Three years ago, right after we graduated. You said you loved me and hung up before you let me reply. I love you too, and blockhead." 

Lance leaned down ever so slowly and placed his lips on Keith's. It was a short lived kiss, but perfect for them. All they needed to know that the other truly cared .

~~~~~~~~~

"So how's school going, mi amor?" Lance twisted a piece of Keith's fringe around his finger as Keith laid with his head on Lance's chest listing to his heart beat and even breathing. "It's been pretty good. I'm ready to graduate however. I'm up for a positing to test space crafts. I've been pretty much loosing sleep over it. We find out who made it in a couple hours. How about you, Lan?" 

"I actually graduated early and..." 

"You? Graduated early?" Keith snorted, almost falling off the bed they were laying on from laughing. "Ass. Yes I graduated early. I'm working at NASA. Designing space crafts. Is it really that hard to believe that I graduated early?" 

"Yes, Lance. I love you, but you're not the brightest." Keith smiled as Lance lightly hit his back. "You need to come home. Cali just isn't the same without you. That and I think Shiro might just loose his damn mind if you don't go check on him I think he has a crush on Allura, but won't just fucking tell her. He's driving me and Pidge crazy." 

"As soon as I get my diploma, I'm all yours I swear." 

"Good that's what I like to hear. Now hurry up and get that diploma, I miss you, Mi Amor." Keith chuckled, "I love it when you talk Spanish to me." 

 

Lyrics Of The Chapter  
"Love doesn't come in a minute.  
Some times it doesn't come at all.  
I only know that when I'm in it,  
It's isn't silly, love isn't silly,  
Love isn't silly at all."   
~Silly Love Songs, Paul McCartney and the Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- hey. Yes very short chapter. But it's mostly fuller to kinda explain how they got together and then just some fluff cuz why not? Sometimes even I need a break from constant angst. Lol so anyway. Next chapter coming soon. Love ya.  
> MK.


	4. This Is Something I've Got To Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up there will be smut in this chapter. But the lady part of the chapter is important so if you don't wanna read the smut then at least read the last 3 paragraphs. That is all. Happy reading. 
> 
> MK

Long distance was the hardest on their relationship. With Keith on one side of the country and Lance on the other, the temptation was manifesting itself in both, no matter how much they loved each other.

"God please tell me you're almost done, Baby." Lance wasn't very patient as it is, but when it came to Keith, it was impossible. "Just a couple more weeks until Christmas break, then I'm driving home and we'll spend the weeks together. Promise." 

Lance's sigh was very auditable, "Okay." Keith nodded along, although Lance couldn't see him. "I've got to go, Mi Amor. Hunk needs help with something. I'll call ya tonight." Lance said into the phone.

"Si. I'll call ya when I get out of class tonight. I love you." 

"Yo también te amo." 

\--------------------

Keith have been driving for 2 straight days, as much as he couldn't wait to get to Lance in California, he made the much needed stop in Texas to spend a few days with Shiro. He was in much need of a good night's sleep and one of Shiro's somewhat crappy home cooked meals. 

He was at the Texas- Louisiana border when he stopped for gas and a snack. A crappy little Shell stop was the only thing not attached to a casino and, as sketchy as it looked, he pulled his cherry red, Pontiac Fiero, dubbed Big Bill, to a pump and parked the eye sore of a car. 

Ten minutes later, Keith had a full tank, a bag of chips, and a Dr. Pepper. 

"Shiro!" Keith yelled, walking into his childhood home, dropping his bags and running into Shiro's open arms. "Keith! I've missed my boy. How long you here for?" 

"Couple days. I've got to go and make sure Lance doesn't do anything stupid. I haven't seen him in 4 months." Shiro nodded along, resting his hand on Keith's shoulder. 

"I've got dinner cooking. I think there's a game on, Cowboys playing the Giants." Shiro led him into the living room. There sat Allura in the rocking chair happily talking to Corran who was on the couch next to her. "Keith!" Allura smiled when they walked in. "Hey, Allura. Corran." 

Dinner was a quite affair, a few dicussions about football and Keith's plans after graduation. Keith slept in his old room and that's how the next three days went. 

Keith finally was able to pull himself away from his dad, he was eager to see his boyfriend, he was not as eager for the 40 plus hour drive ahead of him however. 

_________________

"Lance. Baby you know I've missed you, but I'm tired. I wanna take a nap first." Keith pulled himself off Lance's lap and away from his wondering lips. "You know what that means?!" The taller man yelled, causing Keith to almost fall off due to the flinch he had to do to get away from the shrill voice. 

"Cuddle time!!" He picked up Keith and tossed him over his shoulder, walking them to his bedroom and tossing Keith on the bed. "Shoes." Lance started pulling off his boyfriends shoes then his own, before climbing under the covers, spooning him. 

Keith started dozing off, falling into a peaceful sleep. "Lan. Stop." He mumbled, feeling Lance's lips on his neck, tongue running against the small, purplish bruise that was forming from ealier. Keith felt Lance's lips move further along his neck and stop right behind his ear. Lance kisses the spot softly, "Stop. Lan." 

Lance however didn't listen and continued his assault on Keith's neck. "Lance. Enou.." Keiths sentence was cut short as a loud moan escaped his lips when Lance bit down. 

"Screw it." Keith turned around in Lance's arms and attached their lips. "I'll screw you." Lance laughed, pulling off his shirt hastily. "That would be the plan, Babe." Keith slipped out of his shirt as well then kissed Lance passionately, tongue battling with Lance's for dominance.  

Keith cut their kiss short and moved his mouth down to his boyfriends chest. Smirking up at him, Keith moved slightky right and took one of his nipples in his mouth, grazing his teeth across it, feeling Lance squirm underneath him, hearing him moan quietly. 

Keith hissed as he felt Lance grind up againt him and couldn't contain himself anymore. He ripped Lance out of his pants and marveled at the sight before him. Lance's perfect body laying beneath him, his blue eyes seaming to beg him to screw him senseless and Keith was more than happy to give him baby what he wanted. 

Keith couldn't get out of the rest of his clothes fast enough, the moment he did however he let his body fall onto Lance's and kissed him again. "Lube? Condom?" Keith breathed out. Lance grinding himself againt Keith, mumbled out "Top drawn. Hurry up." 

"Shit. Lan. You don't have any condoms." He moaned as Lance had squirmed his way out from under Keith was was rubbing himself againt Keith's ass. "Who cares? Don't need it. Just fuck me." 

After a few minutes of prepping himself Lance pushed Keith into a laying position and moved to his waist. He slowly brought his mouth around Keith's member and swirled his tounge. Keith bucked his hips, feeling himself slide further down Lance's throat, "You're a little too good at this, Baby." 

Lance popped off his boyfriends erect member "What did you think I was doing when you were dating Steven?" He chuckled before moving up to his boyfriends cock. He prepared himself mentally before sinking down, moaning as he did so. 

_____________

"Keith. I have something for you." Lance and Keith were siting on the couch, watching Yuri!!! On Ice. Keith paused the episode and looked at Lance. He took the box that was held out to him and smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Oh Lance. Of course. There's no other answer." Keith pulled out a silver ring. 

I know this is short notice but, Marry me? A note read. Lance smiked, slipping the ring onto the fourth finger on Keith's left hand. "I love you, Mi Amor." 

"I love you more, my Fiancé." 

Have you realized how many people are so obsessed with the phrase "and they lived happily ever after?" So many of us are sucked into believing that everything ends in happily ever after. If you think about it, the best romances are the ones that end in broken dreams and hurt feelings. Those are the ones that make a deep impact on us. The ones that end in the princess getting her prince are just white noise. The broken, mangled ones, now those are the ones you remember for a lifetime. 

Just some food for thought, Dear Readers.

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"Love has been waiting patience and kind.   
Just wanting a phone call or some kind of sign  
That one that she cares for, who's out of his mind  
Will make it back safe to her arms...  
I'm yours and that's it, forever." 

The Ballad of Love and Hate~ The Avett Brothers.


	6. How Do I Live? How Do I Breathe?

The next year was amazing. Keith graduated and him and Lance moved to  
Santa Barbara, California. Everything was perfect. Well almost perfect: 

"For fucks sake, Lance! Could you be home one fucking day? It's our anniversary and I'm siting at the damn house while you're out doing God only knows! Really!? You're a fucking prick I hope you know that." That had been the ninth time he'd called and the fourth voice mail he'd left in the past twenty minutes. 

Keith and Lance loved eachother, that much was obvious to anyone who was around then for ten seconds, the way Lance stared at Keith when he thought nobody was looking, the smile that Keith got whenever somebody mentioned Lance's name, but relationships are hard and sometimes people just aren't cut out for all the work. 

"Keith. Baby I'm sorry." Lance had finally come home at 3 in the morning, creeping into the house hoping that Keith was asleep but knowing he wasn't. "You're Sorry? Ya hear that? He's sorry!" Keith laughed, throwing his head back and kicking his feet. 

"You're sorry? Really Lance come up with a better lie. That one is getting one." Keith scratched his eye and sighed. "Lance. You leave the house at 7 when your job doesn't start until 8. You get off at 4 but don't come home until 9 or 10 at night. You're forgetting that we work for the same company, I just do my job from home." He chuckled darkly. 

"This isn't how I'm going to live my life, Lan. I've been waiting for you to be a good Fiancé, but it's been a year and quite honestly I'm tired of waiting." Lance, who was usally loud, but had been quite silent through Keith's speech, finally spoke up "You're right. Maybe I wasn't good enough to you. I took you for granted and it's too late now. I'm sorry but please know that every day I wasn't here I was thinking of you and every time I said I loved you, I meant it will all my heart." 

Keith stepped closer to Lance and wove their hands together "I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance knew that Keith was hurting, he'd known for awhile now, but no matter how much he loved loved him or how hard he tried, he knew that he could never been what Keith needed, what he deserved. 

He had found a girl, who he didn't really love, but she was pretty and that's all that really mattered. Her name was Nyma. 

She wasn't Keith but Keith was gone and she would have to do. Lance and Nyma had been happy and Lance had almost forgotten how he had hurt Keith, until he saw Keith in a bar back home. 

Lance's mother had insisted that he bring Nyma home for the weekend so the family could meet her. Little did he realize that Keith was living back with Shiro, working on sight at NASA Houston. 

One night, after a very hectic family dinner, Lance had managed to slip away from the house and make it too Big Blue's Bar without his absence being noticed. He was in dire need of a shot and a few beers.

"LANCE!!" Corran called when he had stopped the boy. Lance smirked and turn to see who had called his name. Corran was waving spasticly and almost hitting Shiro, who was sitting next to him and earning very strong Glares from Keoth was was across from him. 

Long story short, Keith didn't go home alone and Lance didn't go home at all. 

~~~~~~

 

With a pounding head ache and sore backside, Keith Sat up and rubbed him temple, groaning as he did so. "What the hell did I do last night?" He looked around his room for any indication.

Ok his night stand was a bottle of blue Gatorade, some Advil, and a note.   
Keith,   
Whenever your ready come to the living room.  
~Shiro.

After a shower and clean clothes, Keith hobbled out to the living room and sat next to Shiro on the couch, "Why would you let me get that drunk, Shi?" Shiro laughed and patted Keith on the back "I had nothing to do with this. He's in the bathroom." 

Keith sent Shiro a Confused look before turning his attention to the loud stomping that was making its way down the hall.

"Don't you ever leave me again." Keith ran up to Lance and jumped into his arms. "Never." He promised, bringing his lips to meet the shorter mans. 

Oh I wish I could promise you a happy ending. I wish I could tell you they got exactly what they deserved. I wish. I wish. I wish. But sadly I know my wish won't come true. Things like that never do. 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"I don't wanna see you've moved on   
I don't think that I'm that strong  
It hasn't been that long  
Since I was the one in your arms."   
~ I Don't Wanna See You With Her, Maria Mena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I can't keep my babies apart for too long. It hurts me too much. So it was about a year gap between Klance Break up and Lance getting with Nyma. Just putting that out there. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Next update coming soon. 
> 
> MK.


	7. But I Feel Like A Storm Is Coming

4 Years Later 

Although it took two years, Lance had finally convinced Shiro to let him marry Keith. By this time Lance and Keith had moved back to California. They Lived In a small subdivision near the beach. The wedding was tomorrow and Lance had never been so nervous in his life. 

His parents and grandparents had all drove out and we're staying at the hotel a few miles away, Lance was glad he had Keith with him, but the thought of his grandfather being at the wedding tomorrow scared him shitless.

Nobody could ever change how he felt for Keith, he was going to marry him and eventually start a family. His grandfather, however, dispised him due to the fact that he was gay, well Bisexual really but to him he slept with men and that's concidered gay in his eyes. 

Lance rolled a meet ball around his plate, avoiding Keith's attempts at conversation, "You're not having second thoughts are you?" 

Lance looked up and shook his head "No, Mi Amor. I'm just nervous of seeing mi Abuelo tomorrow. He doesn't accept me, or us for the matter. Mi Abuela drug him here, he doesn't want to see his only grandson marry a man." Keith smiled sympathetically and rested his hand on Lance's "Baby the rest of your family supports you. You don't need his approval." 

Lance knew he was right, but couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen because of this. "Let me take your mind off of it." Keith smiled, picking up the plates in front of them and setting them in the microwave. He then walked back to Lance and pulled him over to the couch, pushing him into a sitting position and plopping onto his lap, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist. 

Keith brought his lips to his Fiancé's, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck, pulling Lance into a passionate kiss. Keith moved his hips slowly, moving his lips from his lips to Lance's neck, leaving a nice sized hickey. 

\------------------------------

"Keith. I remember when you moved across the street from me. You where Shiro's new son and you were my age and I was so damn excited. The only person who was around my age was my baby brother. Before Pidge. Before Hunk. There was you. It's always been you. No matter how long we went without talking, we could pick up where we left off and it was amazing. I love you more then I can discribe and I can't live a day without you, and now I won't have too. 5 years ago I thought I'd lost you for good and I almost didn't make it through. Then you came back to me. It was just a low tide and like the sea you came back. Keith I love you and I promise you I will tell you everyday for the rest of out lives, even when you piss me off. I will always love you, Mi Amor." 

Keith had tears in his eyes that only Lance could see. He smiled as the guests awed and the priest smiled and nodded at Keith: 

"Oh my god. I'm not sure if I can top that, but imma try. Ok so, well I mean. Gosh, I'm sorry I'm so bad at this." Keith laughed and cleared his throat. "I honestly didn't think that I would be standing here today, five years ago. We ended things and as much as it hurt me, I thought it was goodbye. Luck for me, Shiro let me get shit faced drunk and we went home together, that was when we restarted. Now I can't imagine life without you. I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you that you'll never face them alone. This isn't going to be prefect, and we'll have ti work hard, but I'm willing to fight for us. Because your my everything. If I ever lost you, I'd lose my smile, my laughter, my joy, my soul mate, my lover. I'd lose my best friend." 

Everyone was wiping tears away now, it was a beautiful ceremony and the hand written vows were perfect, "By the power invested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom." 

Lyics Of The Chapter:   
"Your love is my turning page.  
Only the sweetest works remain.  
Every kiss is a cursive line,   
Every touch is a redefining phrase.  
I surrender who I'be been   
For who you are.  
For nothing makes me stringer than your fragile heart."   
~Turning Page, Sleeping At Last. 

 

Preview: 

"Do I know you?" Keith stammered, worrying his bottom Lip between his teeth. The man shook his head and smirked "No. But I know you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- so our boys tied the knot!!! This was a really fun chapter to write and I love it so much!!!! I hate to inform you guys but this story is coming to a close. I never intended for this to be Long. That longest I ever intended it to be was 11 chapters. So just a heads up. Anyway thanks for reading and feedback IS ALWAYS welcomed!!!! 
> 
> MK


	8. Tell Me, Is This Where I Give It All Up?

"So I was thinking of having Shiro over in a few weeks. We haven't seen him in three months." Keith's soft voice rang through the phone speaker. 

"That's fine. Just let me know so I can clean the house, and get the guest room ready." Lance said into his speaker. He was busy making 100 cupcakes for Tyler's bakes sale tomorrow. Tyler was Lance's nephew, who's parent where gone for two years on a mission in Africa. Lance and Keith had been talking about adoption, so when Lance's eldest brother, Lucas, asked them to watch Tyler they jumped at the chance. 

"OK I'm pulling into the driveway now. See ya inside." Keith parked the car and made a grab for his brief case and lunch putting the keys in his mouth in order to pick up the rest of the stuff, he pushed open the door and not so gracefully got out of the Mercedes-Benz. 

He slammed the door with his foot and did he best to make it to the front door before he dropped the Jenga stacked objects he barley balancing toppled to the ground. He almost made it, it if hadn't been for the porch steps, as things started to fall, Keith ran to the door and threw it open, just as everything fell our of his hands, "JENGA!" 

"In the kitchen, Babe!" Lance yelled back, opening the oven door and setting another try in and shutting the door once more. He turned to the timer and set it for 15 minutes before he felt hands wrap around his waist and somebody press into his back. "I've missed you." Lance spun around in Keith's embrace, smiling down at his husband. "You've got a little something," Keith gestured to Lance's face, waving his hands around as if to cast a spell, "well everywhere. After these are done and cooling it's into the shower for you, where's, Tyler?" 

"He's staying the night with Susan and Richard tonight. We have the house to ourselves." Lance pressed himself closer to Keith, bringing his lips to Keith's ear and nibbling softly. 

_______

Six months passed and Tyler was back with his parents, Lance had gotten back to work, working from home for NASA and Keith was now CEO of his company. They Lived a peaceful life, Shiro and Allura and Corran visited every three months or so, Pidge worked with Keith, well slightly bellow him, but still very high power. Hunk was still in Texas, he video chatted with Lance every day, he worked at NASA. 

"Sam? Could you please send Pidge into my office?" Keith voiced his assistant, there was a urgent problem he was having with the hiring the new general manager for their San Diego branch, he needed her advise. "Right away sir." 

Some three minutes later, Pidge waltzed through the door, papers haphazardly collected in her arms, computer resting on top of them. "What's up?" She shut the door with her foot and dropped the clutter in her hands on one of the chairs, moving to sit on the edge of his desk. 

"There's two people who are more than qualified for the GM position in the San Diego branch. Who do you think I should hire?" He groaned, running his hands through his charcoal hair, which hadn't changed since he was 17. "Well let me see." Pidge turned the monitor to face her and analyzed their profiles.

After a few moments she spoke again, "Why don't you bring them in for an interview? See which one you like better. From there. Have Sam give then a call or an email." 

_______

"Good luck on the interviews today, Mi Amor." Lance kissed Keith's cheek, rolling on top of him in their king sized bed. "Get off." Keith groaned, still sleepy. "But I don't wanna." Lance pouted, continuing to kiss various parts of Keith until he was hit with one of the many pillows on their bed. "It's 5 am. I still have two and a half hours. Lan, go back to bed, or I swear." Keith groaned, managing to re-enstate his dominance by rolling them over again, landing on top of his husband, snuggling his head into the crook of Lance's neck and falling back asleep, arms around Lance's bare chest, heart beating in time with his husbands. 

"Now it really is time to get up, Lance." Keith made a useless attempt to shut off the alarm that was blaring Baby Got Back from the speaker of Lance's phone. "No." Lance pouted, pulling Keith even closer to him, if such thing was possible. "Come on, I have to shower." Keith argued, trying to roll them over again so he was on top. "Only if I come with you." 

Keith groaned, realising it was the only way to win this, "Fine. Just let me go so I can get the water ready." Lance giggled in happiness and let go of the smaller man. 

After a shower and breakfat, Keith had finally gotten away from the house and was now stuck in traffic. "Call Pidge." He told Siri, honking at a Honda Odyssey that cut him off and picking up his coffee angerly and taking a large gulp as the speakers of the car started ringing. 

"What's up, Keith?" 

"I left the house a little late and I'm stuck in really bad traffic. If the two guys show up before I get there, just have them sit in the waiting room." Keith honked his horn again, yelling profanities at the window. "Yeah I know why you are so late, Lance is fun in the mornings?.." She questioned, "Also call down you'll pop a blood vessel yelling at the cars like that. Just breathe." She hummed. 

Keith did his best to keep calm, but as yet another car almost rear ended him he lost it, yelling at the top of his lugs. Causing poor Pidge to hang up the phone and Keoth to almost hit another car. 

______

The interviews where tedious and time consuming, he'd spent four hours on one guy and five on the other, the decision was no easier and Lance with his constant calling and worrying was not in the least bit helpful. 

"I think we should go with Josh. Zarkon is just a little to hostile and intimadating . Keaton is chill but not too calm, ya know?" Pidge nodded, "I agree. I think we've come to a sound conclusion. I'll bring in Zarkon, and tell Josh that he's received the job." 

Keith nodded and went back to typing at his computer. He looked up as Zarkon entered the room, "Thank you for coming down. I'm afraid that we've gone a different direction for GM." 

Something about the man before him was oddly familiar. The eyes where what really did it, "Do I know you?" Keith stammered, worrying his bottom Lip between his teeth. The man shook his head and smirked "No. But I know you." 

That Didn't Help At all, A Very Dark Feeling Of Uncertainty Washed over Keith. "You've made a big mistake not choosing me. Watch yourself, Mr. McClain." Zarkon growled. 

Lyrics of the Chapter   
"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
Lucky to have been, where I have been.   
Lucky to be coming home again.  
Lucky we're in love in every way.  
Luck to have stayed, where we have stayed.  
Lucky to be coming home someday."   
~Lucky, Jason Mraz, Ft. Colbie Caillit. 

 

Preview:   
"Dad. Please tell me you didn't." Lance's father pleaded with his own father. Zarkon was a convicted criminal. No telling what he would do to Lance and Keith if that was indeed what the eldest McClain told him to do. This was bad and they might not make it in time to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- hello. What's up?   
> So update is out. Just wanted to inform you that after this chapter there will ONLY be two more. Yes this story is coming to a close. It's kinda sad. Anyway. Yea. So hope you liked it. Feedback is always appreciated, as usall.  
> So yea.


	9. The Writing's On The Wall-Klance AU Playlist

So this is the playlist that I listen to when I writ this story and I thought I'd share. So you can find it in Spotify if you have that, unDer the same name as the title of this update. And if not then here it is so you and get thesong if you want.   
MK 

 

The Writing's On The Wall-Klance AU Playlist.

 

•I don't Wanna Love Somebody Else, A Great Big World   
•This Town, Niall Horan   
•Writing's On The Wall, Sam Smith   
•When We Were Young, Adele  
•The Only Exception, Paramore   
•The Ballad Of Love and Hate, The Avett Brothers   
•You Make Me Feel So Young, Michael Bublé   
•The Fault In Our Stars Troye Sivan   
•I Won't Give Up On Us, Jason Mraz   
•Hold Each Other, A Great Big World Ft. Futuristic  
•Home, Michael Bublé  
•Better As a Memory, Kenny Chesney  
•Magic, Coldplay  
•The Funeral, Band Of Horses   
•I'll Be There, The Jackson 5  
•Stay, Hurts   
•Stay With Me, Sam Smith  
•Safe and Sound, Taylor Swif Ft The Civil Wars  
•Love Is A Losing Game, Sam Smith   
•Look Away, Eli Lieb and Steve Grand   
•I Don't Wanna See You With Her, Maria Mena   
•Turning Page, Sleeping At Last


	10. For You, I Have To Risk It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!   
> SMUT WARNING!   
> RATED R CHAPTER AHEAD!!!

"Keith. I think we need to talk." Lance sat across from his husband, grasping his hand and bringing it to his lips. "What's bugging you, Lan?" 

"It's everything. Keith you know i love you. With every fiber of my being, but Keith. This place, it's slowly killing us. We, You, can never be equal here. Not in Santa Barbara anyway, they hate us here. People are out to kill us. I'm killing you. Keith I'm dying." 

Keith stared, wide-eyed, open mouthed, at Lance and fought back the tears that were so ready to escape. "Youre.... Lance you're what?" The tears were falling now and there was no going back. "I went to the doctors today and I have something called Cretuzfeldt-Jakob disease. I have about a year left." 

"Lance. Lance, Baby. Please tell me you're joking." Keith latched himself onto Lance, arms tightening around his neck, head laying softly againt Lance's chest, now sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. "Baby. Please I need you. I can't live with.... without... I can.... I can't." 

"You're never gonna lose me, Mi Amor." Keith sobbed into Lance's shirt, gripping onto his blue tee shirt, his tears leaving darker stains in streams down to his waistband. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's back, rubbing small circles.  "Baby, I've got you." Lance whispered occasionally into Keith's ears. 

Keith looked up at Lance, eyes roaming over his face, arms moving from clutching Lance's short to gently holding his face. "I'm so in love with you." He whispered, bringing his lips to meet Lance's in a gentle kiss. 

"I know." Lance mumbled on Keith's lips, not daring to break it. "Take me to the bedroom, Baby." Keith whispered, moving his lips down to Lance's chest, what part he could see that wasn't protected by Lance's shirt. Lance picked up Keith with ease and slowly walked up the stairs and to their bedroom at the end of the hall. 

He kicked the door closed with his foot and set Keith down on the bed, climbing on top of him. Lance reattached their lips and let his hands roam, finally coming to rest on Keith's hips, gripping them tightly, holding on for dear life. Keith melted into Lance's touch, grinding hips hips slowly, not in any rush. 

Soft kisses turned into needy ones, the need to feel skin on skin contact, the need to go from two separate beings, to one, moving together, the need to feel eachother. The need to remind the other that no matter what happens, the other will always be there. Not even death can spereate two parts of one soul. 

"Tell me that you'll never leave me. I don't care if it's a lie. Please tell me. Lance." Keith was fighting back tears once more as he slipped out of his shirt and pants, working Lance's belt off. 

"I'm not going anywhere. You'll never lose me." They both knew it was lie, but at this moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was they were together, and they still had time, not much, but time. 

After some struggle, both men where fully unclothed, "Who's toping?" Lance whispered out, keeping his eyes locked with Keith's. "You. I want you inside of me. I need you." Keith uttered again. Lance quickly nodded and went to work on finding Lube and a condom. 

"No condom tonight, baby. We don't need it." Keith called, sitting up slightly, running his hand along his member to wake it up. "If you say so, Mi Amor." Lance returned, cock lubed up and ready. He smiled down at Keith and kissed him. There was no need to rush this. 

Lance had found his way back on top of Keith, grinding down as he grinded up. Meeting in the middle with delicious moans filling the room. Slowly but surely, Lance worked his way down to Keith's entrance, letting his dick brush it slightly. 

Keith groaned and moved his hips, begging Lance to move. Knowing exactly what Keith was wanting, Lance kissed him, slipping inside of him at the same time. Keith moaned and grabbed onto Lance's broad shoulders. 

"Fucking move, Lan." Keith groaned, bucking his hips, encouraging Lance that he was stretched enough, despite no stretching prior. "I'm getting there, Mi Amor." Lance whispered. 

Keith and Lance had not been this passionate in the bedroom since their wedding night. With Keith working all the time, it was usally a quickie before bed or in the shower before Keoth left for work. They never had much time anymore, and now they didn't have much time left. It was all passion and need. The need to be one. 

And now they finally were one. Moving as one. Lance came without warning, filling Keoth completely. He moaned at the sensation and came almost untouched. 

Heavy breathing and sweet dripping, Lance fell onto Keith and kissed him again. He started to pull out before Keith stopped him, "Just stay." 

"As you wish." 

________

6 WEEKS LATER~

"Dad. Please tell me you didn't." Lance's father pleaded with his own father. Zarkon was a convicted criminal. No telling what he would do to Lance and Keith if that was indeed what the eldest McClain told him to do. This was bad and they might not make it in time to do anything. 

"I did. It's abnormal. It needs to be stopped!" The old man rambled, waving his arms around and kicking the chair next to him. "Dad. Lance has done nothing wrong. He fell in love. What's so bad about that?" 

"My oldest grandson is fucking another man! In my day he would have been killed for that." Lance's father shook his head sadly, "This isn't your day. Why can't you just be happy for him? Keith is a great guy. Their happy." 

"Because it's againt the Bible! He'll rot in hell for his sins. And you'll rot with him, for supporting him." 

"What exactly did you tell Zarkon to do, Dad?" The old man smiled wickedly at his son, "The only think Zarkon k ows how to do. Kill." 

Preview of the Chapter: 

"Please! Keith! Please, stay with me!" At this point Lance didn't care about his designer suit getting ruined, or his leather shoes being scuffed by the concrete, things he would usually be fretting over. No, the only thing he cared about was Keith, and only Keith.

"You're next, Lance." The shot rang between the two buildings, loud and alarming the passers by.

Tell me is this where I give it all up?   
For you I have to risk it all   
Cause the Writing's on the wall. 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"Here I am without you  
I feel so lost but whay can I do?   
'Cause I know this live seams real  
But I don't know how to feel.  
Stay with me."   
Stay, Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hi! Yea I know you probably all hate me. Sorry!! Don't say I didn't warn you for like 5 chapters. Anyway this chapter is a little trigger. I'm sorry for that. It was necessary tho. 
> 
> So yes next chapter will be the last. I am going to put a Afterwards chapter however. So there will be a little bit of the aftermath. Love ya. 
> 
> MK

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- hey!! So this is my first time on a Voltron fic. So please let me know if I get something wrong. So this is VERY AU and I tried to find information on Keith's parents but no.such luck. I even looked on websites about the original Voltron from the 80's. So yea. Anyway yes Keith was adopted by Shiro.  So I'm not saying that Shiro is like 30 he's like 17, I'm my AU you can adopt at like 16 so yea. And Keith was like 9 when he was adopted and him and Lance are like 10 now almost 11 and Shiro is 17 so that's the ages I'm working with here. Yes it will be Klance and maybe if yall want another ship then I'll put it in. Idk just let me know. Anyway. Hope you like. Next update coming soon. 
> 
> MK out.
> 
> ,


End file.
